


As the fakers that we are

by RenTDankworth



Series: Like if we were eternal [AoKiSpanishWeek] [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiSpanishWeek, AoKiSpanishWeek2018, Drabble, Día 1, Español | Spanish, Fake/Falso, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Son falsos, tanto que ya no saben otra cosa más que seguir ese guión que no fue escrito para ellos.





	As the fakers that we are

El hecho es que, los dos son tan falsos que han empezado a creerse sus mentiras a pesar de que se lastiman de esa forma.

Es que, tal vez (solo...tal vez) creer que una mentira es verdad es más fácil que afrontar una realidad que no quieren.

—Y, sabes, _Aominecchi_ —Ryōta empieza a hablar, con ese tono de voz juguetón (tan opuesto a como suele ser en realidad)—, te amo tanto, tanto.

Daiki sonríe. En algún punto de su vida aceptó seguir esa horrida obra de teatro que no fue escrita para ellos.

—Yo también te amo, Kise.

Y es que, no saben en qué momento decidieron algo tan cruel que los rompe de a poco.

Tal vez, fue algo que no estaba planeado. Tal vez, era algo que fueron organizando con el paso de los años.

Ya no lo saben. ¿Cómo saberlo a este punto?

.

— _Kise_ —la severa voz de Midorima, aquella que siempre ha _deseado_ y le hace sentir como un niño regañado—, sé que todo es mentira.

Ryōta ríe nerviosamente al saberse descubierto por aquella persona a la que buscaba engañar.

—¿P-por qué lo dices, Midorimacchi? —pregunta Kise, le es casi imposible mantener su fiera mirada miel en Shintarō. Le sabe tan mal, como el café más amargo, ese que casi odia beber cuando tiene trabajo.

—No soy tan tonto para creerme algo que es _falso_. No soy esa clase de persona.

Midorima se levanta de su asiento, dejando sobre la vieja mesa del restaurante lo suficiente para pagar por ambos.

Kise sabe que todo es falso. Por un momento, uno tan efímero, se pregunta si toda su vida no será una mentira.

—Ah, Aominecchi —saluda Kise al ver a Daiki entrar al Maji.

Y ahí va de nuevo. A seguir con la mentira, a seguir siendo tan falso como se conoce.


End file.
